


Once and for all

by gangster_love7



Category: Along for the Ride - Sarah Dessen, Just Listen - Sarah Dessen, Saint Anything - Sarah Dessen, Someone Like You - Sarah Dessen, The Dark Wife - Sarah Diemer, This Lullaby - Sarah Dessen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Love, Lovers, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, hate turns out to be love, wedding planers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangster_love7/pseuds/gangster_love7
Summary: fanfic about a Sarah Dessen book.Can hate at first sight be to love? Read and find out.





	1. wedding planners

"I really love people who are getting married for the third time, everyone is so relaxed," William said as he walked the far edge of the pool, looking carefully at the guests who assumed their seats waiting for the start of the ceremony so they could see the happiness of the happy couple eyes. Everyone knew what would happen thanks to the meticulous programs William put together. It was the bride's Eve Littles who remarried for the third time and the groom for the fifth time. Their marriage does not seem to have a bright future or a particularly long one, but this is probably the third time I like. The couple had met at a golf club for the socialite. The bride was recently divorced from a banker and he was recently a widow after the wife died in a car accident on her way home from the airport after a trip from the Maldives. Their relationship had started off strong with a shared passion for money, Eve Little's soon-to-be new real husband was an engineer and had no small bank account. During their first meeting with them for almost nine months, they had been so excited and in love they were looking forward to getting married and sharing a future with each other but over time they disappeared the impression of them openly talking about small things like table seating or catering company, but in front of all about money. And they will probably barely make it through the first year before the divorce, not many of our clients will always have something between them who have seen so much in love before and usually things like money or business side by side."I think we should specialize in such weddings," William interrupted my thoughts."There are not enough exceptions and it would be a waste of your talent without the young nervous brides." Said my mother as realistic as ever. I pick up the phone and quickly turn off the sound so I don't forget it then, it had happened once before and everyone was watching me while a melodic melody was playing in the hall which had turned out to be Jilly who was bored and forgot that I was working . "That's true," said William self-indulgently as his gaze aimed at a man with tight-fitting costume and seemingly well-trained with well-styled dark hair walking toward the front rows of chairs, but eventually a woman in green dress forged her swollen pregnant belly and brought the man to their places a few rows further back. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding while William turned to us."I have talked to Bee she has confirmed the time at Monday's meeting" he said quickly. "William!" Mother exclaimed. "You know I hate fast weddings," she said with distaste. "But it's not until September it's only July," he replied calmly."Late July", Mom emphasized. "It could have happened if it was the third marriage but they are not and it is the wedding of the society and a lot of work," said mother excited by the thought of it."Natalie you forget we have a big budget," he said encouragingly and persuasively at the same time."But you can't put a price on mental health" "They would if they could," he said with an added smile aimed at a passing guest to the wedding party. I never understood how they managed to get an added smile that was so believable, it's like a clever liar I thought slowly. We are all liars." Show time" William broke out after a while of silence and lies to smiles. And mom stretched herself before she went along with her thoughts and plans to have a successful evening."You are right. Louna do you take BRR? ”But she turned on his heel and went to her position for the ceremony without expecting an answer from me. The BRR-Back row on the right was my usual position, I kept an eye on the entrance in case anyone should get themselves thrown out before the ceremony is over to get to the reception first. I never understood what was so good about the reception, it was probably to get to the buffer first.We had all our information and our usual placement was: Mom sent in the wedding party, I followed them with their eyes as it went towards the altar and William at the front, he would intervene if anyone fainted, forgot their promises or dropped the rings. He also kept an eye on the ring bearer and the flower girls in case they would become impatient or behave badly. So far, all those things had happened at the same time at a wedding, which now goes by the name "The disaster". I picked up the phone again to check that the sound was off (which it still was). From my seat at the back, I could see the small event with the teeming guests who were expecting to see the happy couple. William had been right it had been easy to plan the wedding, it had taken nine months but it was simple with pure colors, it was classic. Cream colored ribbons were at each place for the guests and simple flower arrangements of pink lilies and hydrangeas in light colors. The couple had no special wishes for the wedding more than it would be held in the local Country Club, the club arranging the food (three course and buffet) which they also arranged with the torta (a large torta with white marzipan and chocolate roses) we arranged the DJ . Everything had gone well so far. But despite the beautiful weddings that the bride became very happy with, she was the happiest that the oldest daughter a few weeks earlier got engaged and announced that she too wanted a "Barret" wedding. In normal cases, my mom would have been over happy to get another customer for her was to take two flies in one fell swoop, but the problem was that she would get married in early September which meant working fast and everything needed happen now! 

I sat down in my seat and politely nodded at the couple a few chairs away from me, they looked happy in their early 30s, the man in a suit and the woman in a brilliant yellow pantsuit.It was only a quarter of an hour before the ceremony was to begin and the first group message from mum buzzed into her cellphone:  
"People on their way to the pole  
"With those few words, William was on his way like a flash away behind a figure-cut bush dressed in light trails, he managed to re-shoot a middle-aged woman with two children, all in bathing suits, and then showed them back to the sign with clear black letters "area turned off at because of a wedding ”.Twelve minutes later everyone was in place, the organ music would start the bridal march and everything would start, and everything would go as planned. But instead of organ music, my cellphone buzzed instead."BS away before entry" What the hell did they mean?I saw that William had also got the mess because he was looking at me with inquiring eyes and the cellphone in his hand."What?" I wrote in response while the man in front of me checked the clock.“Come here now!” Was all I got in response, but I didn't even read the entire message before I left. Do not run, do not run, I tried to remind myself while trying to move as fast as possible without running, to run only stress the guests, but it is so difficult. When I arrived at the reception stood the entire bridal party (a weeping ring bearer, two flower girls who in bright pink Princess similar dresses with a big bow on their back who looked extremely bored and began to get impatient. And behind them the marshal and the bridesmaids with their white flower bouquets and Next to them stood Eve Little, radiantly beautiful with a simple white dress with yellow details along with her daughter Bee.) and everyone was talking in mouths to each other."... must be sure that everyone is in order for us to do our job properly" was the first thing I heard when I arrived."I understand that," Eve answered my mother, while Bee was standing with her phone glued to her ear and looked around the room. "But he was right here!" Bee told me as I understood what was happening. "Maybe you can check it out?"I looked at my mom who said, "Do as she says go and look out there!" "Who should I look for?" I asked "Everyone is here." What I knew for the guest list was one of my tasks. The night before the wedding, I sat up and compiled the list of the bridal party with families, contact information suppliers we hired and a schedule that stretched from the guests arrived that we left from here. But now before they even begin, my perfect schedule has been completely disrupted."Ambrose" Eve said it was obvious. "Who?" How on earth am I supposed to know who this Ambrose is. "My brother," Bee said to me as she moved her bouquet of white roses and lilies to the other hand. She was a young woman with blond hair cut in a modern short hairstyle where the tops were lured, tanned skin and white teeth. She was so perfect that I should be annoyed if she hadn't been so nice. “At first he wouldn't come, but now he's here. Tall, blonde like me. He is probably talking to a girl. If it becomes necessary, you have my permission to slap him. "So remember, bra means the bride's son."I'll fix it" I said to Mom and walked to the front door.


	2. BS (the son of the bride)

When I got out I looked around at the parking lot. Two golfers stood at an Audi with golf clubs sticking out of their bags, while a guy in white clothes piled vegetable boxes at the kitchen entrance. Otherwise, the parking lot was empty. Or at least I thought so until I heard a laugh, a girl's laugh. The sound came from the florist's van standing a bit away from me and the result of another laugh, and this time definitely male. I start walking towards the van and wonder once again why I didn't just choose one to work in a cafe or bookstore or I know anywhere where I don't have to hunt and gather foreign people. I walked around the van and harkened.When I saw Armborst for the first time, I was struck by two things that would later affect my entire view of him for a long time to come, first of all, he was incredibly good looking. Second, the mere sight of him annoyed me in a way I cannot explain. Ambrose, dressed in tuxedo and white shirt, was tall with tall cheekbones blond, well-groomed hair ruffled. He reminded me a little about that exclamation point that is upside down at the beginning of Spanish sentences. But maybe it was just that he was good looking.But Ambrose hadn't even noticed me and they annoyed me for some reason. I used to get a lot of attention from men my presence (especially married couples) and I knew that I did not look so bad, I have been well aware that my breasts are a little bigger than other girls and my hips as well. But he was too busy with a slim well in polo shirt and khaki shorts. She was leaning against the driver's door with the car keys dangling in his left hand, they were so close to each other they could just walk without touching each other."Ambrose" I said as sternly as I could torment myself. This time he turned to me so that his pile fell over his forehead and it was tempting to just jerk it or stroke it to the right, in a hesitant moment between which choice I would choose I let both be and simply said : "The ceremony begins now. You must come".  
Then he smiled at me. An arrogant rich man's smile, full of confidence. "Hi there. Who are you? "  
The girl made a grimace, apparently dissatisfied with the way things evolved, in other words the new-found attention directed at me. I said: "I work for Natalie Barret, wedding coordinator. You have to accompany me. Now. "   
He laughs and makes salute. Absolutely. A second only. "And with them he turns back again against the girl putting her head on oblique, apparently pleased to re-get his attention.   
I promise quietly to myself that next summer will be the coffee shop or bookstore before I take a take a deep breath before I take hold of Ambrose Little wrist and start pulling him with me toward the entrance.   
"But what in...? Said the girl is staring after us or rather after me with narrow eyes. "You can't just..."   
"I can and I want," I replied before she even quit the sentence. Because I could and I did. I had expected resistance and that was why I had such a proper brace. But instead he dropped the balance and stumbled against me with his arms flapping after something to grasp, which became my left chest. So now I relaxed about a awkward guy with a bunch of golfers as an audience. It can't get any better.   
"Actually I like self-confident girls but you are well a bit well ahead." And he got back the balance, man I ignored him afraid of what I would answer and pushed away his masculine hand from my body.   
When I pushed up the glass doors to the perception, he suddenly puts on his charm again with the annoying self-confidence: it feels like we have not been properly presented to each other, "he said while he took the first step above the threshold" my name is Ambrose. And you're called? "   
"Finally," Hisses's mother came rushed up to us. Ambrose knew identification might not, but if he didn't hurried now, someone would take a hard hold of another body part than his wrist. But instead he smiled at her, the same confident smile that he had given me, a smile that she answered with such an icy gaze so you almost feel sorry for him. And I emphasize ' almost '.   
"This way," she replied equally chily. I let go of his wrist, relieved to surrender him to my mother. And he went with her without either protesting or pulling his legs, and he took him who decided.   
I walked past Ambrose and his mother, and the rest of the apparently bored bridal party. As I walked past the bridesmaids, I feel a couple of cool fingers grasping the wrist. When I turn around I get to see the Bee give me a grateful smile before she says "Thank you for getting my stupid brother.   
I replied to her smile and nodds only, without trying to convince her that he is not stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

At 6.23pm, the entry March began to play and everyone's eyes were directed back in the room to the entrance. I first saw the Ringman come up with the flower girls after him who sprinkled pink petals around them when they walked. While William helped them to his places, the bridal companion, two and two, came as animals on Noah's ark. When the Bee walked past my place with another girl with identical dress-with the set up dark hair and olive-colored skin-she smiled an apologetic smile at me (again) and I get the feeling that she often needs to excuse her brother's behavior. 

Kl. 7.35pm are all in place at the reception and the Happy Bride and groom had to end up to widen without more incidents like lost sons or dropped rings, they perhaps got their happy ending but after each end it is a start and who knows if they are happy for But they should enjoy the happiness they have at the moment because it can disappear as fast as it came. There is something special about socialise weddings, when I was a kid and sat quietly under one away with my crayons and drawing pads while mom and William worked, I used to peek up under the table and look at the bride in her princess-like dress. They used to resemble a dream, a dream I don't want to wake up from. But now I only see a bunch of snobs that can throw money around them, I always feel so lost even when it is I who placed everything in the smallest detail. Everyone around me is either wealthy or high-ranking in society and I feel for some reason so naked, everything on me feels wrong when I'm around such people. It feels like my dress is either too short or too long. I panic over if the dress is too neckline, I knew I wouldn't have listened to Jilly about having on me this particular dress. The dress is white as the roses in the bride's bouquet and has three-quarter sleeves with a wide band about life and is V-neck, the skirt is easy to go out and goes barely below my knees. It's beautiful but Jilly was given a big talk to persuade me to wear the dress, but she won for my only counter-argument was that I shouldn't wear the same color on my dress as the bride. But she won, she always does.  
But it does not seem that Eve Littles and her true husband get such a fantastic ending as planned, at the back of the party tent at the side of the golf course stands the bride with a deep wrinkle in the forehead and groom red in the face and to my fear stands William in front of mom With an apologetic smile that he usually gets when mom has said something inappropriate. Mum has patience to a certain limit but when she lost patience, she has also lost her mind, I remember Mr and Mrs. Wes ' wedding about 1 year ago as we are now the past calling the "Mad Lady's" wedding. Mrs. Wes was an extremely sensitive person who wanted to see everyone with a smile on her face she hated yellow tulips and hated brawl even more which Mr. Wes's mother (Gabriella Wes) apparently did not know about. Gabriella Wes was an eccentric divorced woman "in her best years" as she used to call herself, she had previously lived in Spain with "lover" (whom she gladly boasted though but never was seen to) had come to their wedding uninvited after she had sued her ex-husband Mr. Arthur Wes for he had apparently come to her home in Spain and "closely beaten to death" her lover. Anyway, she came uninvited with a large bouquet of yellow tulips imported from Holland and wanted to sort it out and dig down the combat hatchet but none of it happened, it ended with crying bride locked up on the toilet as William successfully enticing out while Mr. Wes tried Get off his mother who left the wedding by hitting the bride with her belly so that yellow petals flew about her and got stuck in her previously perfectly set hair and my mother was sending after the older woman to destroy her "masterpiece" to a wedding. And none of it is allowed to happen again for this time mom may not just say empty threats. I quickly hurry away to them before mom says anything too terrible. But the closer I get, the redder seems the new Mr. Eve Little look like, but before I even get the opportunity to turn around, their faces turn towards me and I realize that I don't have the cell phone on silent anymore and a familiar melody plays from somewhere in my Handbag. I dig in my bag that doesn't seem to have any end after a mobile whose ringtone just seems to sound higher and higher for every second, when I finally find it under a package of painkillers I can feel mommy's gaze burn through my body when I respond and hear Jill Y's excited voice on the second line. Of course, it's always Jill.  
"Jilly, I really can't talk just..." But her fiery voice interrupts me a chance to talk to the point.  
"No Louna, do not come with any excuses. This is where you will not get away with "she said Strongt.  
"What are you talking about me..." But again I am interrupted.  
"It's a party on Hill Road and you'll come to the end of the period and you'll have great fun!" Oh no, not tonight.  
"No I..." But don't get me talking this time pour, I should learn at some point.  
"You should come to the end of the period. And you should wear the dress I bought for you, love you bye. " She says before she lays. I look out for my will and the meeting mom and the other faces that are directed at me and my speechlessness, and I can see in my mother's eyes that we will have a conversation about it later when neither guests nor clients can hear and I do not see it. 

At 21.47 o'clock it whistled that there had been no particular problem between Mom and the bride and groom just a little misunderstanding with the cake, it would be a white three-storey cake with butter cream and raspberry filling but what we got were two different simple cakes with lemon and white chocolate that would actually have been to a club member's children's birth party that had been earlier in the day.

It is still full of people on the dance floor and in the free bar despite the fact that according to the schedule, the evening would end dot 22.00, but it is not unwavable that we worked over. It had so far been a hot summer and warmth, stress and a long day had taken out their right on most of them and they took it again with having a nice evening with too much champagne and an extra bit of torta them then would deny they eaten for others and for themselves Themselves. And I blame nobody for it but I don't think they will remember or even know that there are some who have worked hard for this wedding for a long time and have had an equally long day if no longer a theirs who really wants to go home. I do not want to work. I don't want to go out with Jilly. And I definitely don't want to dance.  
So when Ambrose gets my eye on me and invited me, I simply shoed my head. It is quite obviously seed me to say no, it really has nothing to do with him. When you work for my mother, you should know his place. My mum always says to the extra staff we usually hire for larger events: "Nobody wants to look at their photos later and discover that the staff behave like guests. We stick to our places and do a good job. "  
But I was not surprised when I was retoused, it happened sometimes especially when the wedding has free bar and anyone can take for themselves of anything.  
But I was surprised when he answered my no to shake his head himself and re-stretch his hand to me while the music is fading away and replaced by the rhythm of a Latin American.

"No," I said firmly before I realize how hard I sound and add quickly to "thanks but no thanks." 

Most tend to settle for that answer and move on to the next future dance partner, but not he, he just waving frantically with his fingers as if he is performing magic. But no magic in the world can make me dance tonight and above all not with him so I shake only again with my head. My answer makes him sigh deep and pulls his hand back before looking at me with a glance of the newly captured hop. 

"Don't you work now?" he asked with a glance that was pulled over me like he was looking for a loophole in a contract, but this contract is waterproof. 

"Yes," I answer briefly. 

"Then you should dance and not just stand there as you do not work," he said with a silly grin that I had wanted to knock from his face. Like I'm not working? Like I'm not working! Does he not think I did not hart anything better to me than to be here? 

"I work for sure" I answer defensively and do not care about how hard I sound. 

"Then you should dance," he said with the same silly grin, if it weren't that we were at his mother's wedding and that I was working I had been to him for real. If this scenario had played up at a party I had been slayed by him flinet, literally. 

"I can't, it doesn't work so" I just want from here, why can't he just leave me alone and teasing up any other bride who can actually fall for the charm and silly smile of his rich man. In case that florist girl with Kakishorts could only come back I had paid her to dance with him. I turn from his gaze and check against the entrance to the party tent that she would actually come, but she does not so I force me to again meet his blue eyes. 

"Why not?" he asks me when his gaze meets mine again. Now he's just annoying. 

"For... Because it is just so, I work and you are a guest. "I answer for a better alternative. I turn my eyes back towards the exit in the hope that the kakishorts carrying girl could come and pull with him to her van and drive away him as far as possible from me, because I know that is exactly what he wanted at the first meeting. But again she will not.   
"So you mean that you will not dance with me no matter how much I ask you?" 

"Exactly" I answer chily. I'm really getting tired of this, he never gets tired. 

"Not even to dance salsa" he asks with his last hope. 

"Not even for salsa" I answer with more cooling a last. 

"Completely safe?" he asks with raised eyebrows so that it pops up a wrinkle in the middle of his forehead. "Sad, I hate not getting what I want," he finally said with a grimace. Not get what he wants? He knows nothing about it, he knows nothing about fighting or having it hard, he can just waving his fingers and get what he wants, as with magic. What he said was so arrogant and for some reason so true. He opens his mouth like he was about to say something, perhaps an excuse, but he does not have time. A shorter guy in costume with his tie tied up hanging around the neck and characteristic red hair interrupts him: "Little! Come on we have to pull they are you running "   
And the moment is gone, I never learn to know what it was he would say, if he would even say something more. He joins the guy, I can only see their backs while they go between the danced pairs and eventually disappear and become one among the crowd of guests.


	4. Ambrose in the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose POV:

"Why did you do that?" I ask between the wearded teeth when we put ourselves in the car and AC blows fresh air. 

"Did what?" he asks that he is completely you, he knows exactly what he did. 

"Don't play stupid now! Why did you need to cancel us? I would just persuade her to dance. " Okay I might over drove I wasn't even close to persuading her to dance. She was a stubborn one, but stylish with blond curls together in a knot in the neck and cream-coloured skin. Why are always the stylish stubborn? She seemed in any case not to be blond and stupid because I have met too many such. 

"You and she?" he said and started to rake while I feel how I bitter together the jaws even harder and I can feel the works into the skull. After a few seconds he has calmed down and dries the tears out of his corner of his eye as he turns to me. "Take it easy little Ambrose do not be angry or maybe I need to call my mother," he said with an affectslight voice, such a voice women get when they talk to toddlers and he gets a new laugh attack and leans backwards towards the backrest. I grip harder on the steering wheel until my knuckles whipping. 

"Take it easy now huh? I just tease, she was still too handsome for you "he said easily as always, the class clown just as he always was since we became friends first day of second class during Miss Clarks lesson. But he was right she was handsome. 

"So where was that party?" he asked that nothing had been said while playing with the windshield by pulling it upside down at different speeds. 

"Yeah I think I know but I've never heard of the place?"

"Not I pour but I knew not even that this damn city even existed so it's nothing new." He informed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louna´s POV:

I left the party behind me with all the lucky people that the next day would wake up to reality with memories from the night before left as leftovers from a dream you did not want to wake up from. I the long way home the longest-anxious streets with the music thumping behind me a good chunk before it was just the sound of passing cars. The summer evening air was warm and the wind was easy, the sun was on the horizon and the first star began to appear and I one thing I only allowed me to do alone and in silence, wishing me from the first star from heaven. I wished me the same thing over and over again though it was never fulfilled, I continued hoping, I always wished for a new beginning, a beginning of a good life. I wished for a good life without problems and full of hope for both the future and for the present something I do not really have. 

After being trapped in my desire and the star's spellbinding glow, I grace home, home to the stairwell that more resembled a demolition object. The stairs were steep and without lighting, along the winding road up to the 5th floor lay the glass bottles and use the needles. Finally you stand outside apartment 108 my "home".  
The apartment is crowded but works for us two, me and mum as it has always been. Dad stuck when I was two and mom says it was better so that he was just trouble. And it's a headache that I've inherited his trouble. I used to dream of having my own dad while I was trying to figure out how my dad would be as if he were with me, what we would do together? I used to wonder if he would bring me to the park and buy ice cream as my friends fathers did, but it was something I never had to experience. Lately I have realized what my mother meant by that we are better without him, he would just hurt and disappoint us. Sometimes the idea is better than the real thing, that's why I only let him exist in my dreams.  
When Jilly got an idea on the brain she does not release it no matter what but it is always replaced by someone "better", one week it may be an idea to cut the hair in a 70-century inoperated hairstyle to next week be to dress in only pink but someone who has never changed s or replaced was the idea of pulling with me in all her ideas. And no matter where it was, I always followed her, if it was a party I followed and kept her safe if it was shopping I followed with and waited patiently outside the locker room. That's just the way it is, I was the one with realistic advice or shoulder to cry out against. We shared a band we didn't have with anyone else, we shared on secrets that no one else knew about. And it's her fault I'm sitting on my bed in the dark with the dress in her hand, the dress that apparently was for the party I didn't even want to go on. Although it is dark in the room, I can still see the color pop out of the darkness, the fabric is soft and kisses my fingertips.  
The fabric feels like air around my figure and the powder box color feels just like something Jilly would get for itself to buy, the color is innocent against the contrast of my black heels that echo towards the parquet floor so that it must be heard to the floor underneath. I give my bed a last yearful look, it looks warm and inviting, before I go.  
The sun is almost completely gone at the horizon and the end that shines in obscurity is the anxious street lights, the air cooler than before but still pleasant with my velvet clad arms. I am young and in a big way free, the night is young and I should be wild. 

Already long before you can even see the house, you can hear life, loud voices that try to overpour the thumping music and laughter that blends with everything else, it's laughter from people who forget their problems if it's just for one night or for an eternity. After the hous conversation with Jilly, I didn't even have to hear more than the word feast to know where we would meet up for the evening. The house is owned by a senior, his name is Dan and I would have liked to say that I do not know who he is, that I never even knew who he was but I do it and I am already indented in everything. He is famous for the city's youth for his celebrations, they are great, parental-free and a place for criminals, he is the one who is constantly in trouble with the police and has parents that I am not even sure exists, they are constantly on the move with the job , the father is a lawyer and never travels without his trophy wife, which leads to the many celebrations that followed over the years. He was tall and broadshoulded with dark plump hair and was Jill's then crush. I and Jilly started to go on the parties almost two years ago, we sneed into the party and frack beer even though we were not even invited, after coming a few times, people knew who we were and they were not long before he in his own high person came and invited us. His celebrations are like everyone else there are spirits, music and high laughter, it's places memories created and blackouts. 

The house is large and well-funded with the Czecans who accompany to be a lawyer. Along the well-trimmed lawn, those who have already found the well-stocked liquor cabinet are greddles. As I step up in the driveway I see a brunette ragging past me with her hands beaten over her mouth and has time just to the figure-cut bushes and vomit all the bad she has gotten in herself the short time she's been to the party, I can already feel the fringed scent which FA Ntastic beginning of yet another lousy feast.  
After seeing the full burnt I can not even walk through the house I walk just around the house to the back that curves out towards an open field which then leads towards a road which leads out of the city and takes one to the neighboring city. It was on the back the cars were parked with the headlights facing the darkness over the meadow. I'm looking through the parked cars, from BMW parked for the rich male chicks to dark pickup trucks with tinted squares until I see the pickuptruck I'm looking for. 

Chris meeting me at the police station, I paid bail on my mom who had been driving on the drunk after an unsuccessful wedding that goes by the name "disaster" and that same evening had his brother, Sebastián who was taken to sell drugs, Spice. We have been friends since then, he always pops up before me to the parties he is the end besides myself who tries to take responsibility, to think about things carefully before shopping. But even at this distance I couldn't deny or explain away what I saw: Aaron from my Spanish class, football player and a total idiot give Chris a bundle of wrinkled banknotes against a small bag of small white pills. It had happened before when his family had it tough and who am I to judge for what I have done, but I thought everything was good because I had not heard anything else.  
A few seconds after Chris stands alone leaning against the truck and he had smoothed out and counted the money that had been pushed in his hand, I dare to go up to him and fear the worst. 

"What was it about?" I ask with my hands in the stretched air and then fall to the sides again and I can hear my voice so powerless. He turns to me with eyes open up wide and fumbles with the banknotes that he is losing. He just stands there for a few seconds as he doesn't realize what has happened before he moistens his lips as he tries to gain time to find a lie credible enough for me to go on. After his reaction, I quickly say with more power behind my words: "and the truth Thank you."  
And with he is back to reality and his eyes glimpsed with something I have seen far too many times but it had never been directed at me, his almond-shaped eyes twinned with anger. I know how he can become when he explodes, he was like a wandering bomb waiting to explode or a volcano with an inactive core that is ready to choke everything around him with his devastation.  
"I will tell you the truth!" The voice drove off irritation and I can see that he is trying to control his anger in order not to explode. "You have no right to judge me after what you have done, you..." After what I have done? Does he not understand that I soots for what I hate done every time I look in the mirror in the morning, he does not understand the pain that constantly ached in the chest after what happened? But I know that he is right what right I have to judge him, but I cannot let him finish that sentence because he might say something he cannot take back. "I know what happened that's why I want you to stay away from... From things like that, I just want to protect you. " And it was true every word and came from somewhere in me that was still good, but he doesn't seem to believe in me this time.  
"You protect me? Really or are you trying to protect yourself? " I could feel something burst within me when he said it, and I'm starting to doubt which it is I'm trying to do, no, I want to protect him. That's what I want, keep us both safe because I don't know if I manage to go through what happened last yet again.  
"Come on, Chris. You know it's not true "I try to convince him but he doesn't seem to look convinced, not at all he seems rather becoming more and more frustrated. He realizes it may not but he is like a outbook his hands are tied along the sides and he intensely bites the jaws while he breathes violently through his nose but then something happens unexpectedly he seems to relax a little bit, and perhaps it is a good comforter. His shoulders begin to drown like a flower that stood for long without water and his anger disappears with the wind over his face and a grief settles over his face. I lift up my arms and take a step towards him, but he is blinssing backwards and I can once again feel something burst in me again. I know he sees it, the pain in my face when he backs away from me but he still continues. 

"You know it was your fault huh? Everything was wrong! "His voice is the opposite of his facial expression he sounds angry and with only a sting of grief that has been infected from his face. But it was me too, I was hurt and I understand his grief we all do.  
"Yes, I know but..." I am almost thankful that he cancels me because I have nothing more to say after mine but for not even a sorry can repair what I did to him and his family.  
"No, no more but. I have thought about what has happened... " But this time it's my job to interrupt him.  
"It was a long time ago and... And I'm sorry "that's all I have for my defense, I have nothing more that can protect the little of me that is left.  
"It's not a long time since... Not for me... And to be sad no longer works "and he takes some deep breaths and pinch your eyes hard probably so as not to let his tears drain over before he continues with his eyes still closed" it does not take him back... And... And I do not know if I can see you now... Or in any case for a while. " And the pain in his voice cracks me almost, and I'm not finding out to say goodbye.  
"Hey then? What do you mean? Now you're just ridiculous, "I say with a tort laugh without joy.  
"I mean I see him when I look at you, we'll see what the future holds for us but this is our goodbye," he looks at me now with shiny eyes just like mine must be. "Anyway for now." He quickly adds down he sees my shiny eyes showing that I'm close to rupture in gray. I dare not answer his goodbye to fear that my voice will then be removed with our friendship. After a few seconds without me answering him, he turns and goes his way away along the cars and I stand alone and I let a lonely tear drain down for my cheek. But the sheep are not accompanied but sail down the top of my cheek and meet my dress whose fabric quickly absorbs the wetting. And with that, I could see our memories over the years playing as a movie in my head until I'm awakened out of my trans. 

"Lulu!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose POV:

Cars stand parked huller and noise, it resembles a maze whose goal was someone named "Lulu" instead of some cherry tree. I have been to this party in not even 2 minutes and I like it already, you can meet all sorts of people and after what I have received as opinion, always expect... Wait for it... The unexpected. We go around a gray pickup truck when I see a head adorned with a red hairstyle with too much hair gel penetrating before me to go dense behind our new acquaintances and for the occasion World Dan Hall. The party seemed to be the only life that before comes here about around that does not include weddings or various family activities. The wedding had been my worst nightmare, I had seen her remarry already once after my dad and it hadn't lasted for very long. I remember the time we gathered at the family dinner mom, me and Bree shortly after parting with Bob Allen who was a banker or something that had had a lot of business while he and mom were getting married, after his lover came to mom and said right out about their Affair, it became immediately divorce, throughout dinner she smiled just like after she had met Bob. I did not have any plan to sit on the long dinner with Bree and mom who constantly put comments that the roast was tender and juicy or how the soufflé was perfectly cooked but when I saw her smile for the first time after Bob, I changed my mind. After the dry conversation and that her smile was not blurred out than came a middle-aged man with glasses and flint in the middle of the highlight of the dinner, dessert, and kissed MY mother on the temples, I understood what happened. Everything was just like the last time, the first time we met Bob and I realized it wasn't until it was too late. Now my mother has gone and become Mrs. James Taylor but she seems happy but she did with Bob too. Collins turns to me with eyes blocked by ecstasy.   
"Lulu sounds like a stripper, do not you?" he asks hastily and stumbles on the words, but he doesn't even let me answer the question before he continues as eagerly: "Do you think she's good looking? The name sounds neat, but she might as well be a middle-aged lady who is shopping for clothes in the children's department or borrowing her daughter's clothes.  
"He doesn't seem to expect an answer but thinks snare loud because he just directs attention back to the dancing back. But maybe he was right it sounded a bit like something you would call a stripper, but I can probably not bother me less. I wonder what so happened to the blond stubborn girl from the wedding who didn't even want to give me a single dance. She was so stubborn and jade that dress with a skirt that puddled around her legs, it was so much fabric that I could hardly discern henens body but she was stylish with the seemingly plump bust. I know she disappeared before I left the wedding she might quit before or she is left there and pack everything that was at the end of the wedding. But I am interrupted by Mr Collins ' voice that sounds impossible enough even more heated but I realize quickly that he is not talking to me this time but with someone standing in front of Dan. I move aside to see who has become Collins ' new victim, it's girl in pink dress of the extra soft kind of fabric that sits in all the right places.   
The dress does not show much of the girl then it is long sleeve and ends just below the knee but I can only see the back of her, in front of her I see Collin literally jumping in front of her while he is talking to the alien girl. He seems to talk to her faster than his lips are moving.   
"Collins." I plead for the girl's ways but Collins is very... Intense and he always tries to misunderstand a no tillochmed when he gets a drink over him. "Collins! Quiet! " He doesn't even react he seems to be so busy of that girl in pink dress. "Noah Collins!" And he turns to me against me after hearing his full name. He had been called Noah by all until the third grade when his older brother began calling him – Norah – and he started to go with that simply called Collins, he has since been only called for Noah by the teacher and his grandmother that's probably why his slowly starting to blush Over the cheeks. I had his full attention but I know I will not have it for a long time, "Collins apologizes." I can see how unwillingly he wants to apologize, I do not even know if he understands what he has done but you can not just jump on the first best girl and attack her with lots of words. He looks at me after mercy but I do not answer him in any way , I just look right forward to the girl's back until he takes the wink. He turns his attention to the girl with her puppy eyes and cracking out: "Sorry". 

I expected her to toss any comment or just go her way without a word but she remains in the same place, after his pathetic attempt at an excuse she corrects instead on her back so the dress slips up a bit over her thighs and hears her voice trying to lighten up The now-printed mood: "It does nothing, really it was just nice with a little company" one her voice was weak and hes, she must have led for he gives her a gentle smile against her with her cheeks still cut, lightly red.   
"Come on Lulu you do not have to be lotsas be nice, you know you stopped working they know you huh?" Throwing Dan out of it without any further thought, he goes against the Omak couple and puts his arm on the shoulders of the girl and turns her over to me. I had, just like Collins, expected some kind of stripper or prostitute but it was she girl from the wedding. She who couldn't even dance with me because of her job, I had expected that I would recognize people easily in such a small town but this was more like a bad comedy. But she was like before just as beautiful, I had been right before despite the loose-fitting dress, she had a mellow bust and widened thighs combined with a tapered waist. 

"Don't call me it!" she exclaimed and withdrew from him while she rebellious put her hands on her hips. Dan in turn put his hands up on jokes in the air while he repeated with a grin: "Okay, okay tough guy now we take it easy huh?"   
She just blängd on him before she replies: "Did you want something or should I go again?" 

He seems to get out of balance of her simple comeback and stands frozen for a few moments before he gently responds to her.   
"Yes I want to... I just... This is Ambrose and it is Collins that you already seem to have met "he finally came to the front. She moved her hands from her hips and added them in crosses over her eyes to the attracted breasts.   
"Yes, I have already. Was it something important you wanted to talk to me about or should I go in? "she repeats her previous threat raises her eyebrows. Her threat is not taken seriously this time and Dan laughs only. "When should you stop being a mega-chane?" he asks her without answering her question which seems to make her more irritated but sighs only.   
"Do you put Jill?" she asks while she changes the topic of conversation and again he does not answer her question but pulls only on his shoulders and his gaze seems to drift around between the cars, she sighs again before she storms off and enters Collins ' shoulder. You can see her silhouette glide between the billers against the house that Dan just looked at before it disappears completely. When she is completely gone, lost in the darkness, Collin closes up at my side and rups his shoulder with his right hand with a grimace.   
"What happened to you?" I asked Grinting as he continues to rub his shoulder. He immediately goes into defense mode: "What? She was rough "his cheeks begin to get a redder tone again and I can't keep for the laughter. He just gets angrier and angrier while I laugh, he finally takes it no longer and goes between the cars against the thumping music with a sneezing. 

Behind me I can see Dan sitting on the bonnet with a frown on the forehead but do not say a word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lounas POV:

The music was higher than I expected and it felt like the whole world was shaken about when the base time went, the house was full of people most I felt again from school that Emely from my chemistry sat in a way too short dress with Zack from my math at the end of the couch with Arms of each other. I had given up the hunt for Jilly but it didn't seem like you could get out of the infinite maze to house. It felt like you would choke on the warmth of the room and around the danced people in short skirts and unbuttoned shirts, whether you danced or not covered the skin by a thin layer of sweat that. I was crowding between danced couples who clung on each other until I got into the kitchen where everything was in white with a marble bench, in the middle of the kitchen is a large kitchen island that is currently being used as a makeshift bar. It stood bottle after bottle of liquor and red mugs, longest with the sink low thumbs beer cans and liquor bottles that were already consumed. The kitchen is largely empty except for a couple who neck, the girl is perched on the hob with his hands buried in the guy's black thins, the top. I pass them when I round the kitchen island and let my hand glide over the veins of the marble, I grab the first best mug and read on the many labels absinthe, Calvados, Gin and various kinds of liqueurs. I grab a bottle at random and fill the mug to the width, I take a deep breath before I drink up the mug in one fell swoop. The drink burned while it slipped down the throat and I welcomed the fire and let it spread wild and tear in my body. I take another bottle in with a translucent liquid and drink right out of the bottle, I make a grimace of the bitter taste but still take a new gulp and the world is on fire.   
After I penetrated through the dance floor and not at all accidentally elbow a more cloudy girl in the side, I find a vacant seat in an armchair farthest in the room. I continue to take gently sear out of my bottle with God knows what and the music begins to feel ever more distant. A guy comes up to me with tattoos slinged around his arms and a black T-shirt, I don't recognize him but I don't recognize many at the party anymore it comes and goes people all the time so I've given up on recognizing someone. He sits down on my armrest and in the short time we talk, I find out that he comes from the neighboring city and goes first year at their local college.   
"So, what's their story then?" I am getting a bit beaten by his question, what is my story? But I can hardly think and my bottle is almost exhausted, the world does not spin in the glorious way but more as after you have gone the roller coaster too many times. I feel how he takes away the bottle and put it on the floor at my feet and I suddenly become aware of the hand resting on my thigh where the dress had gone up, I knew the dress was too short.   
He leads me up from my seat from the armchair his hand grabs my waist, he whispers some incomprehensible words and I can feel his warm breath against my cheek that stinks cheap beer. I try to push myself away from him by putting his hands on his chest but his grip only hardens and I'm too weak. My legs feel like jelly and my body has lost all the powers. I opened my mouth to protest but he leans against me and completely without warning, he thinks his lips against mine, he tastes just like his breath revealed, beer. His slimy tongue glides over my lips before he pulls away from me without releasing my grip on my waist.   
"Don't do that" I say meager but he just grinds down on me.   
"We just have a little fun" he responds while his hand slips farther down the bottom, my mouth suddenly becomes dry and it starts to Blackna for the eyes. I hyperventilate by now but he I can still feel his grasp of me and it turns in the belly. I make a new attempt to pull myself away from him but he just pulls me harder back against his body.   
I turn a blind eye and Echo to myself to breathe again and again. Then I felt snare than saw how someone stands in front of me, I blink a few times before my sticky brain discovers who it is, Ambrose Little.   
"Dance" he asks and stretches out his hand to me, without even thinking I grab his hand but realizes that I still have his arms gripped about me. I push his hand and he quickly realizes what is the problem so he puts his arm himself on my waist and pulls me out of his grip. My legs are once again like jelly and I stumble into his chest.   
"Like that, you can not just?" I can hear him say on the hold, which irony is suddenly the reversed roles. I know that Ambrose gives him an answer but I can't hear anything my eyelid feels heavy and I can't even keep up on them. The last thing I remember is that I release the grip Ambrose white shirt and meets Dan's soft cotton T-shirt. 

***

My whole body aches and my head feels like a ticking bomb that at any time could explode, the eyelids are heavy and the bed softer than usual which made it even harder to open the eyes though I know I have to. The only thing I hear is silence which should be a warning sign but I can not bother me, I feel how I slowly vagued back to my sleep of silence. In the middle of the darkness, I hear a melody playing, it feels familiar at the same time as it feels so alien, suddenly it beats me and I'm ready awake as someone toed iced water over me. The first thing I realize is that I'm not at home, it's not my room and not my bed, the room is large and open with bright colors which was the opposite of mine. I stumble out of bed with my legs entangled in the sheets when I realize yet another thing, it's absolutely not my dress I have on me it's a simple gray T-shirt. I feel the anxiety crawl in me but my mobile suddenly begins to play even higher and then quit. I'm looking over the floor until I find my dress slung in a corner with my bag. I have time to throw out the whole content before I hear a loud PLING! I find my mobile under a packet of handkerchiefs and as I suspected two missed calls of mom and a SMS of the same contact. I hesitate for a second if I dare to open the Sms but my fingers unlock the cell phone and go press until I see the message: "Meeting 10.00! Be in time! " My mom In a nutshell, cold and impersonal everything and job related. 

I have to be so inside my mind that I did not hear the knock on the door for jumping to the fear when the door is father up Dan with a large glass of water coming in. He looks surprised at me like he is the one who does not know what I am doing here or it is because I stand half-naked in a T-shirt that I do not know who it belongs to... Oh no it must be his. I will be the first to say something after a moment of silence that I do not have time with: "Is... Is this your sweater? " I try to pull the sweater down as far as it goes over the thighs, his face is now similar to a tomato and he quickly beats his gaze.   
"So... Yesterday last night "he starts awkward before he continues with his gaze still directed down to the floor," Do you want to talk about it? " No please God let this be a nightmare and I will wake up in my couch after I fell asleep in front of a bad movie so that last night never happened.   
"No," I say right out, to talk about it with him is the last thing I want, I'd rather eaten by the China restaurant with rats in the kitchen that lies the street below my apartment.   
"No?" he asks surprised though I know he understands what I mean.   
"Yes no, as I absolutely do not want to talk about it" I feel how my cheeks are heated by that I need to explain myself. He lifts his gaze from the floor and looks at me with such a glance a daughter usually give one when you tricked off the bike, such a glance I never got. We stand like that for a few seconds before I am reminded that he is holding the water glass in his right hand, my curiosity becomes my case during our little big race.   
"What is the water for?" I ask and point towards his hand, he had obviously forgotten what he had in his hand because he lifts it to his face and studying it as some priceless relic but completely sudden beginning he laugh like someone I neither see nor hear said aknock-knock joke. Between his laughter I can discern "I would awaken you." I quietly thank God for Mom's conversations (which I missed) woke me up before he did it. 

***  
"Are you sure you don't want a ride!" Can I hear Dan cry out for me as I Hurd down the street, passing all the big houses with expensive cars fully visible on the exits. I had been able to get skuts of Dan but I know how he wont be, he can't find the keys and in the middle of everything he'll take a shower. Fats It is early it is hot and KVAVT, this morning the sun is sharp and I can feel how it takes on my skin without my daily layer of sunscreen. While I'm running along the streets of the fine quarters, I can see early-risers housewives on jogging and mothers with toddlers running around their feet, even though it is still premature. You can see how the houses gradually become smaller and you end up in my quarters where the houses resemble demolition objects and the streets are filled with crushed glass and fimpar. After running through a dark alley and I already got enough bus whistles for me so I thought about that several times on to scream some comment after it but I do not have time, when I reach the entrance to my apartment building I know that the morning meeting had already Started.


	8. the boy

The stairs up to the apartment are slippery under the heels and I'm close to trilla backwards several times, when I run up for the Satan's stairs, the feeling slips up for the thighs and I curse myself for putting on me the damn dress. After I have run five floors I see my numer, 108, I'm fiddeting with the keys to find the right. I literally fall into the small space and start to undress on the way to the room without bothering me to close the front door. When I reach my room I am in my underwear and I throw off my heels somewhere in the room, I'm looking through high after high with clothes until I find something appropriate to wear me that can weigh up against that I was late. I throw on me a blue playsuite with small deli Kata Flowers as I know my mom appreciates after I had on it at an engagement party that went very well, so good that we were recommended to the future bride's best friend who was going to marry this summer it was the wedding we were going to discuss at the meeting. I can already hear her apply voice scold me out to come late which gives me the motivation to run down the stairs and out on the street barefoot with my sandals in hand. I stumble over cobblestones while I try to get on the sand, my toes get stuck in the straps and I get strange looks from the early morning families of young children who were on their way to the park.   
I run along the streets and happened to push an older lady who shouted incomprehensible things in a language I did not understand but it was probably not something nice. I have see the familiar store window with a mannequin with the most expensive wedding dress we could get your hands on with packages wrapped with baby blue wrapping paper around just before I think I'll faint. 

Inside the store it is cool and my skin is protected from the blazing sun, I expected a scoling as soon as I come before the door but to my surprise comes again.   
"Mom!" I cry into the empty room of the super-visor. Mom! William! "I try but nobody will, no one screams as a response back.   
"Mom I..." I start shouting again but will be interrupted by my mother who is a short and slender woman always as neatly dressed and today was no exception, a gray trouser suit, set up blond hair and her beloved pearl necklace.   
"You don't have to scream your heart, I hear you good and well just like everyone else here does," she said with an appropriated nice voice and a stiff smile, her voice and smile had for those who didn't know her seemed hot and well-coming was just a façade. She put her arm about me while giving me the evil eye which gave me chills. She leather me into her office where we receive clients, on one side of the table, I can see William talking to the clients sitting with the backs of the door he probably pulls some joke that in fact was not at all fun because he gives us an eased smile when I walk inside the room.   
"Louna du mins Mrs. Little or should I say Mrs. Smith and future Mrs. Lee" said mom with the same glued-on smile as before while she leads me toward a chair at the edge of the desk. Mrs. Smith as Hin was now a famous mother several times about how successful her wedding had become and how excited Bree was at getting to experience her very own Natalie Barret wedding. Bree sat alongside his mother with a smile that man can see is genuine, she seemed to think she had found her true love but it believes all young brides who come here. 

"I'm here! I'm here! "exclaimed it when the door struck up to the office. And I wished I could say I surprised but it's me not, Ambrose Little is in the door skinned like that it was he who ran all the way here in his hand he has a greasy paper bag that I suspect comes from the coffee further down the street. Bree turns red in the face of seeing his brother and immediately sets himself up and stretches up in its full length.   
"You just couldn't get in time for this, I asked you for one thing! Come on time or do not come at all! "she exclaims before the tears begin to drain down her rosy cheeks. She joins the chair with her hands beaten for her face, her shoulders shaking and she trembling. At the door stands Ambrose as the firsttime, why does he not apologize for being late is not rocket research but perhaps he is one who can not handle emotions, but it is still no excuse. Her sobbing it is over time quieter and it's like time stays up until William stretches a handkerchief against the Bee and she gives him a embarrassed smile.   
"I'm sorry. It... It must be the nerves. I just didn't know it would be so hard to marry. " Stakar's Little Bee, she thought that a wedding would be simple but she had so wrong and she doesn't even have to do anything she comes at the meeting and it was they after that she can go back to the spa to cure the stress that comes with the wedding. In any case, she avoids all the work that comes with a wedding. But it is apparently only me who thinks so for William gave a compassiliate smile and mom smiles a warm smile against her such a smile that one is commonly reserved for her daughter.   
"There is no danger, the bathroom is at the bottom of the corridor if you want to freshen up," said mom with the same warm smile, such a smile I never received. Bee excuse itself quickly and stood up from the chair, on the road through the door, she pushes to the rag see in the chest with his shoulder. Mrs. Smith gives him a tired look before she directed an apologetic smile against her mother, mom smiles at her with a neat business smile and as if they telepathic had agreed to an agreement says mom. "So that he starts right away works well".   
"Yes it will be excellently good or how Ambrose" responds Mrs. Smith and points to the chair next to him. Ambrose looks just as lost out as I know myself but he still sits down on the chair at his mother without any self-contently smile.   
"Good then you can start working now with immediate effect" what came out of my mother's mouth choked me so I thought I would fall out of the chair but what she says but what comes afterwards is like an excerpt from my worst nightmare. "Louna can help you with what is needed and show you how things were shot here around" what flew out of her lips leaves me speechless she never hires anyone without having a complete back round and never does anything impulsively, in the usual case I had immediately Begun to protest but this leaves me totally speechless. But it seems to have the opposite effect on Ambrose which has now returned its complacent grin.   
"But... But... " I try but can look at my mum's rock hard glance that there is no point in opposing or protesting this time around, I turn to William for support but are greeted by his grin. I can never have someone on my side.   
Already standing up next to his chair seems to expect me so I do not seem to have much to the choice. I rise up and take up my bag from the floor at my own pace (which is currently quite slow) before I go to the door and nod to Ambrose to follow me which he To my surprise obediently do.   
"Oh Ambrose! Don't forget your sister decides! Now that I go off on my honeymoon. " I don't even have to turn around to know that Mrs. Smith directed the last to my mother because I can hear her excited voice talking about her journey. 

In the middle of the corridor we meet Bree who seems to have accumulated after his small collapse though she still had black klet under the swollen eyes.   
***  
And, after I explained our complex and fully functioning system and work schedule, I hope someone will come up to me and say that it's a joke like in the hidden camera. But nobody jumps forward with a camera with a laugh even how much I hope it will happen. I turn to him in the hope that he will say something that he does not care and just should go his way but he does not but look at me with strange gaze which just makes me angry.   
"Do you even listen?" I ask cross and to my surprise he replies "Everyone does his job, no more or less" it turns out that he might have something behind the pannbenet anyway. 

Just. So you can start by folding programs to a wedding held next weekend for future couple Mr and Mrs. Palmer "He can in any case not spoil it or? For any idiot, the fabric can fold together the paper. He sits calmly and quietly in the conference room at a high unfolded paper, I can see him sitting and piling with the paperwork while I sit down on a chair across from him. In silence, only paper is folded, it may not be bad after all, as to sit babysitter as I do sometimes for Mrs. Jones who, five months ago, became a widow and single mother of four young children. But my hopes are crushed when I hear him sigh and lean on the backrest and then what I was afraid of. "So what happened yesterday at the party?" That was the only question I didn't want to hear I was yet seed embarrassed all over the event. I remember the tattooed guy who kissed me and how he is there asking about dancing, he pulls me with him and then everything was black. I remember how the world spun and how my eyelids felt like they were made of lead.   
When I do not answer in the hope that he will forget what he asks, he continues instead: "You know he type is awkward on you." And I realize that I cannot ignore him anymore but must face reality.   
"Were they the ones he did?" I ask vaguely in the hope that we can only forget everything but he does not seem to give with him.  
"Yes they were, he actually stuck you and if you need to do it, you do something wrong" and I just nod to the answer.   
"What do you do wrong?" asks a shrill voice from the door and both I and Ambrose jumps to, I don't know if it's to my rescue or not that Jill comes in through the door in an over-size shirt and fake branded handbag with glasses deferred on her head.   
"Nothing" I quickly quit the conversation before Ambrose has time to say something more.   
"Why are you here?" I tell you quickly to change the topic of conversation and her entire facial expression changes like she just came up with something important.   
"It's an emergency, I need her help now," she horried, and I now realise that she was not a rescue at all.   
"I work" I simply say in response because I have no desire to take care of her "emergency", but I look at her that I will not have so much to choice.   
"But you always work and I bet that Mrs. B does not mind that I borrow you for a few hours... Or the rest of the day "and I was right I have no choice.   
She comes up to my chair and literally pulls me out of the room to get with me for with Jill, it's never a real emergency situation.


End file.
